danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Help With Music
A Help With Music is a roleplay between Rikuya and RenChronomio with their respective characters Niccolò Stradivari and Kazuko Kanade. Roleplay "Oh no! I can't believe my Violin broke!" A brown haired girl yelled in her room. Well... It's not technically broken it's just ALL the strings that was suppose to be attach to it finally snap and... Okay yes, there are bits and pieces that needs to be fix and polish but the Violin is her favorite instrument since she was a child. Checking out her supplies, She saw that she is all out of strings for all of her string instruments and looking at the Violin now, She guessed that it wouldn't hurt for her to repair it. Thinking about not playing any of the String Instruments she has, makes them feel so sad... And she doesn't like any of her friends sad! She pack up her backpack and got out of school to look for a store around here, and for some reason when she did find a store, the quality of the string isn't even good and it feels like it will snap in a week. But luckily for her, "Huh? I never seen this store before." She said as she entered a really beautiful music store filled with wondrous Instruments. "Um... Hello~? Excuse me." She called out to the store. "Welcome!" A young handsome man said as he welcome Kazuko to his shop. Truth be told, he is handsome to the case where Kazuko too, would "Wow" to his appearance, but Kazuko remember something more important that needs to be taken care of "Ah! Hello~ Um... If it's alright with you Sir, can you please take a look at this." She said as she handed the Luthier her Violin. "It's actually been years since I have last have it look at, but can you see how it's condition is? Oh! And also I also wanna purchase some strings if you don't mind." I ask smiling to the man. "Hmhm~ Thank you very much Sir!" I said with a cheerful smile to the man. He really is a friendly store clerk. But... For some reason she kinda knows him. Waiting patiently, she decided to make small talk to the Luthier "Um, again thanks again for helping me with my Violin and by the way, I'm Kazuko Kanade, The Super high School Musician~ It's nice to meet you Sir." She said "Stradivari?! Are you by any chance had a little shop in Italy? I heard another Stradivari Shop somewhere in Italy but uh... I just want to know is all." Kazuko said shock and speechless at the same time. "Eh~?! That's really amazing! People knows you from two different branches, I actually heard that you and your father are actually the best in maintaining the Stradivari Shop in Italy! I'm very honored to meet such an amazing person, and who is also the Super High School Level Luthier~" Kazuko said with such excitement and amazement. Eh? What did he mean... EEEKKK! As soon as he said that, the Shop is filled with people who are wanting her to give them autographs. "W-Wait a minute! Don't leave me with these hungry fans! Niccolo!" Kazuko shouted to the Luthier, but he smiled and continue his work. As for Kazuko, she signs a lot and she means a LOT of signature's for her fans. She doesn't even know how did they find her but she showed her genuine smile to everyone. A few minutes later "W-Wow... My hand has never throb like this in my entire life..." Kazuko said sitting down on a chair in the shop as her hand was in pain for signing a whole bunch of papers and posters for her fans. In all honesty, she really thought some of those fans are Niccolo's fans as well but... That's not the case unfortunately. Another few minutes of enjoying the peace and quiet of the shop Kazuko then look at the Luthier and a question came to her mind. "By the way um, Niccolo? What made you came to Japan? Isn't Italy a very beautiful place? Actually, I can actually think of other countries in Asia that might suite's your taste so... Can I ask, why here?" She said tilting her head to the Luthier waiting for an answer. Hmm... He swiftly changed the question. Does he not like to talk about his past? "Oh! My hand? Well it's fine, a slight throbbing pain, but really it's fine! See!" Kazuko said waving her hands like normal. "Um... Is there something wrong Niccolo? I kinda sense that your a bit uncomfortable when I asked that question..." Kazuko said a bit sad thinking that she might made the Luthier remember something unpleasant. 'AH! Did I went to far?' she thought "Um..." Seeing the change of mood in the Luthier made Kazuko a bit guilty. She knows that she can be pushy at times but this is one of those times that she might gone too far. "Niccolo... I'm sorry... I just gotten a bit curious." She apologize slightly looking away as she doesn't like to see the reaction the Luthier might give. Not the type to decline a friend's offer, She accepts the young man's offer. "Y-Yeah sure! If you still have time that is Niccolo, sure I would like to accompany a friend~" She said giving her smile. "Hmm~ That sounds nice. It's a great day to so why not?" She said. She packed up her stuff along with her Violin, and luckily for her, inside her bag was her snacks for later. As they went to the park Kazuko stretch "Mmm~! Phew, It's been awhile since I last came here. This place is so quiet and beautiful." Kazuko let out a sigh of happiness looking around the park when suddenly, she has the urge to play. She picked up her Violin and played it, letting out a very peaceful and calming tone that makes the listeners at peace. Playing the violin, she let pour her heart to the violin, till eventually she stopped for awhile since she saw Niccolo already done setting up the mat under the tree. Hearing Niccolo's question Kazuko smiled "Eh~? Haha, how did you know?" She said happily. "I actually heard this music thanks to my Grandmother. She's really a great Grandmother. She was the one who also supported my dreams of becoming a musician. I..." Kazuko stopped for a minute biting her lip then continued "I actually played this music for her, showing my gratitude for her before she... passed." She said giving a sad smile. Pressing a hand on his chest to express his condolence, Kazuko smiled "Yeah she is. Though I tried giving her my original play but since I was still new to writing, It's kinda... Not balance? I think." Kazuko to the Luthier. But thinking about it now... She still hasn't finished that original piece. As she was pondering about it until Niccolo throws an Onigiri to her "Hmhm~ Thank you." After taking a bite, she then pondered on what the Luthier meant by "lost weigth" then it hit her "Wait... Who are you calling thin? I am perfectly healthy, mind you!" Kazuko said giving a playful slap to the Luthier's arm. Giggling, Kazuko was happy that she's enjoying her day. After finishing her Onigiri, Niccolo told her that he could help her in writing "Eh? Really? That would be nice! Hold on..." Kazuko fetch her half done music sheet and giving it to the Luthier. "It's still a work in progress... For about 7 or 8 years now." Kazuko said a little ashamed that she forgot this music sheet since childhood. "I actually don't know how to continue this... Can you look at it and let me know what you think about the first part melody." She handed her half done music sheet to the Luthier to check. "What do you think?" She asked him. Watching him write the notes for the revise music sheet kinda makes her smile. Though she wonders, what makes Niccolo special? Or maybe the correct term is, Why does he make her feel... Comfortable. Don't get the wrong idea, she loves making new friends and such but for some reason, she trust Niccolo with just the first glance. So she wonders... Why? As she was pondering about it a bit she saw the said man crying a bit "E-Eh? What's the matter Niccolo?" As she was looking at him, she saw him looking at the lyrics. "... Memory in the Deep." She said. "That's the song... Memory in the Deep. A song filled with painful memories. But also a song to help overcome those memories." Kazuko said closing her eyes along with a smile. A bit shock at the sudden request. Kazuko could only smile at the Luthier. And like he said, there are tons of people in various ages at the park. The young man gave her the Violin and now in position. But before she starts "Niccolo. I'm gonna be honest with you. Your, a bit weird and at the same time good at heart. I'll promise to give it my all." Now playing her violin, she pours her heart and emotion to the music, and as the melody flows, she starts to sing letting out a peaceful yet heart breaking vibe everywhere. Families, Friends everyone that shares a painful memory are able to move on thanks to them. Everyone isn't alone someone will always be beside them. And now, It's Kazuko's turn to be filled with tears... And finally letting out the last part of the melody she finish with a bow she made everyone burst into tears and they all gave a round of applause, including Niccolo. Finishing her performance she went to Niccolo, still wiping her tears. "*Sniff* Thanks Niccolo. For this day. Oh man, I can't stop crying... You made me remember my reason for giving music to everyone." She said wiping her tears. Still crying and getting a pat on the head by Niccolo she herself can now see a brighter future for not only herself but for everyone. And she has someone to thank for that. "Again thanks Niccolo. You know... I kinda wanna do something for you." She said and continued "I'll be sure to come to your shop once I am done with a certain thing. Can you wait for a bit? I promise it will only take about 3 days~" She said smiling brightly now. Smiling brightly once again and waving goodbye to the Luthier, Kazuko rush all the way back home and enter her little studio. She work day and night on a little something that only a Super High School Level Musician can do and then finally... She was able to pull it off in exactly 3 days! Though her hair is a bit messy though. She tied her hair in her usual way and once again cycle all the way to the Stradivari Shop and like yesterday the place is busy as always. Asking one of the workers, he pointed to where Niccolo is and when she found him working on an instrument again... She covered his eyes and said "Drop what your doing and give me your money." She said holding back a slight giggle. "No I'm-- Pffft, Hahaha~ Okay you got me~" Finally releasing her hands on his eyes. "Hehe~ I want to give you this." She look at her bag and took out a very new music sheet "Here you go, Nico. Hehe~" She says giving her new music sheet to the Luthier. "I was able to make this new music with lyrics. Thanks to your smile and your personality, and also that one special day that you and I spent together, I give you this. I called it, . What do you think?" She says asking the Luthier's opinion, and a bit excited to see his reaction. "Hmm... Well, I wouldn't mind if we hang out again! That is... Once I feel refresh that is." She said "Ah! There's actually one more thing! Close your eyes and hold out your hand!" She said trying to get something in her bag. When she was pretending to get something in her bag, she make sure to see that Niccolo was keeping his eyes close. She took a deep breath and then... Gives a small kiss on the cheek on the Luthier. When she pulled a away seeing the reaction of the young man she giggled. "Hehe~ Sorry that's all the time I have for today, I really wanna stay and chat but I have an appointment in about a few minutes now. Hope to see you again. Bye Nico!" She wave goodbye to the Luthier and climb on her bicycle. Cicyling away, she then thinks about the Luthier's reaction with both the music sheet and that tiny kiss on the cheek. Hehe~ She can't wait to see her friend again. , END Navigation